Yesterday's Lyrans
Yesterday's Lyrans is the first episode of the third season. Tagline The finds itself sucked into a temporal vortex only to find more Lyrans, but after listening to their news services, learned that their attitude was radically different from that of the Lyrans they knew. Summary Act One After the six-week truce with the Kzinti Patriarchy has formally ended, the Bouteina is back into the fray, except that it was handling a mission that no Lyran wanted. It entered a wormhole-like phenomenon and when they went through it, they find themselves in a completely different area, where there are Lyran and Dominion ships. They find themselves near the site of a battle that occurred during the Dominion War, but also found the under the hands of the Dominion. They realize that the Lyrans are ramming the captured Federation ship, but also that the other Lyran ships are fighting a Jem'Hadar battleship. Act Two Brianna Reiss then reveals that she wanted to be in the Lyran Starfleet for a reason: so that she could pilot a flying "battering ram". Her husband and herself debate the uses of ESG Global Operations ships in peacetime while they watch the Lyrans fight when they are themselves under cloak. Upon destroying the enemy resupply ship, the EGO Battlecruiser engages the Dominion battleship and asking Klingons for assistance and still fighting on its own. They lost their shields but they were able to score hits on the enemy ship, whose destruction spawned the need for their own damage report. Act Three After the Lyrans continue their flight towards Federation space, they listen to the Lyran news cast, hinting at calls for major electoral reform, as well as an overhaul of campaign finance rules, in the Lyran Democrative Republic as they continue their investigation of the era. Terenar argued that electoral campaigns should last a maximum of 45 days rather than six months as it used to be. However, Rovas argued that they should rather have long campaigns so the populace could know them better. The debate ended with Ulduar and Brianna doing the last exchange of ideas, Brianna favoring strict spending limits. Act Four While Brianna leaves to go to the ship's library, Annika told the rest of the ship why the Lyrans were reunited after the Dominion War. DW veterans then proceeded to share their Dominion War experiences to the rest of their crew, like Vaebn Mairex that served as XO of the , Relm and Zama serving as shuttlecraft pilots during the war, Vox'ula losing his family during a Cardassian attack but Taev unable to reveal anything because it was classified. In the sickbay, S'arah builds another EMH for his own use and is testing it, prompting Pazzo to take his EMH out. Act Five The two EMHs get into a debate concerning the involvement of the LDR during an electoral campaign. While Myriam claimed that the LDR went to war only for a political maneuver, the Rakelli EMH "thought" otherwise. This argument prompts Rakelli to recall his EMH and reprogram it. After he is done reprogramming it, Pazzo recalls Myriam and Rakelli brings his EMH out again, turning his EMH into a mathematical analyst. While Rakelli reprograms his EMH again, Zetra shows her gripes towards the Rakelli fashion industry shortly before the ship comes back to 2386 through the temporal rift. Memorable quotes External link *Yesterday's Lyrans on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes